TANJOUBI OMEDETOU TOMARI-SAN
by GEMITHA0208
Summary: No sólo era la víspera de Navidad sino que también era su cumpleaños y no cualquiera, sino que este sería su primer cumpleaños y Navidad como un hombre casado. ¡HBD25 Tomari-san! ¡Feliz Navidad!


**DISCLAIMER:** Recalco, Shinnosuke & Kiriko Tomari no me pertenecen (hay que bien se escuchó eso xD) Son propiedad de TOEI. La imagen de portada tampoco me pertenece, créditos a su autor respectivo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TANJOUBI OMEDETOU TOMARI-SAN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

― ¡Pff! Sí que está pesada ― Musitó Kiriko Tomari, llegando a la sala de la pequeña casa con una caja enorme en brazos. La depositó en el sofá más cercano. Resopló y pasó una mano por su frente secando un poco de sudor que había obtenido por estar trabajando en las labores del hogar.

Habían pasado sólo un par de semanas desde su peligrosa aventura con el Kamen Rider Ghost y sus amigos. Shinnosuke y ella se habían casado tan sólo instantes después de que la batalla había sido ganada. Desde entonces el trabajo se había multiplicado y debido a las fiestas, el equipo Drive se había separado nuevamente. Había hablado con su hermano menor Gou de venir a pasar la Navidad con ambos, pero el Shijima se negó, prometiendo que volvería con ellos para celebrar la llegada del año nuevo.

Tal parece que a los criminales les gusta trabajar incluso en tiempo de fiestas decembrinas. Los recién casados ni si quiera obtuvieron una luna de miel apropiada. Y ni hablar del decoramiento del hogar para dichas fiestas. Desde que se mudaron, aún tenían gran cantidad de cajas por desarmar.

Sabían que sería difícil… pero no qué tanto.

― Bueno será mejor que termine con esto… ― Comentó para así, abriendo aquella caja de adornos navideños.

Tratándose de un tema menos delicado. Shinnosuke decidió atender una emergencia de último minuto. Kiriko optó por quedarse e intentar arreglar la casa y la cena para esa noche.

Comenzó desempolvando aquellos adornos y luces para después colocarlos por la casa. Empezó con una serie de luces para ponerla en el marco de la ventana. Debido a su poca estatura, se subió al sofá para poder concretar aquella tarea. Estaba ejerciendo algo de esfuerzo, y su pie y brazo estirados delataban aquello. Mordió su lengua estirándose un poco más.

― Vamos… sólo un poco más… ― Se animó. De pronto, el timbre de su celular la desconcentró. ― Oh, vaya… ― Musitó dejando aquellas luces y bajando del sofá para encaminarse al comedor dónde su celular se encontraba. Revisó el identificador antes de contestar. ― ¿Tomari-san? ― Pidió sobre la bocina. Escuchó una risita en respuesta.

― ¿Me hablas a mí o a ti? ― Pidió su ahora marido de forma burlona.

La mujer se golpeó mentalmente. A partir de ahora deberá empezar a trabajar para poder llamarlo por su primer nombre. ― Lo siento, la costumbre ― Volteó y miró el reloj de la pared, eran las dos de la tarde. ― ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya vienes en camino? ―

Unos sonidos de disparos desde la otra línea le dijeron lo contrario.

― ¿Tomari-san? ― Pidió con preocupación tomando con fuerza su celular. Tardó unos segundos, pero su marido pudo volver a responder. ― Con que un trabajo fácil ¿Eh? ― Pidió ella sarcásticamente.

― Bueno… eso era lo que creía… ― Susurró. Pues ahora su vida estaba en juego.

Ella suspiró. ― Estaré allá pronto… mándame tu ubicación y… ―

― ¡No! ― Interrumpió Shinnosuke. ― Lo tengo bajo control… sólo espérame ¿sí? ―

Pero Kiriko negó. ― Ni loca… ante todo seguimos siendo compañeros ― Miró el portarretrato con la foto de su boda. ―… Además no me quedaré viuda tan pronto ¿Oíste? ― Lo escuchó resoplar derrotado.

― Está bien, te mandaré la ubicación… pero ten cuidado al llegar ―

Ella asintió. ― Lo tendré ―

 **.**

 **.**

― Enserio detective, las cosas pueden ser mucho más fáciles ― Comentó uno del grupo de criminales. ― Sólo salga, prometemos no hacerle un daño letal ― Pidió de forma burlona.

Shinnosuke, quien estaba oculto, terminó de leer aquel mensaje que le llegó. Suspiró y tomó su arma para colocarse de pie y hacerles frente de nuevo. ―… De hecho, yo se los pongo más fácil ― Anunció apuntando. El cuarteto de criminales se acercó a él y lo rodearon con sus armas. Pero Shinnosuke no se inmutó. ―… Estamos en víspera de Navidad, puedo hacer que su condena se reduzca seis meses sí se entregan ahora mismo ― Intentó negociar.

Otro de ellos sonrió de lado. ― El regateo no funciona con nosotros ― Aseguró.

Shinnosuke lo miró. ― Bien… intenté ser amable, pero veo que quieren pasar las próximas tres navidades en prisión ―

― Eso sí logras atraparnos ― Advirtió otro con diversión.

El que parecía el líder sonrió aún más y se acercó. ― Acéptalo… tu historia del Kamen Rider no nos asusta, ahora eres como nosotros ― Mientras el hombre daba su "discurso" Shinnosuke se percató de la presencia de alguien, sonrió para sus adentros. Su mirada se conectó con la de su compañera, sin necesidad de decir o balbucear algo, los ojos de él sobre los de ella decían todo. La mujer asintió y preparó su arma. Con sigilo empezó a acercarse a ellos. Shinnosuke volvió su atención al perturbado hombre. ―… Ya no eres nada… Estás solo detective, y nosotros saldremos por aquella puerta con nuestro botín ― Señaló sonriendo ampliamente.

Shinnosuke dejó escapar una pequeña risa.

― ¿De qué diablos te ríes? ― Exigió otro de ellos, extrañado por el repentino cambio en el oficial.

El aludido se detuvo. ― Lo siento… ― Se disculpó. ― Pero es que es en verdad gracioso que piensen que estoy solo ― Agregó sin perder de vista a ninguno de sus amenazantes.

― ¡Estás alucinando! ― Exclamó otro sujeto tratando inútilmente de no perder la compostura.

― ¿Seguro? ― Retó Shinnosuke mirándolo.

Empezó a retroceder y a bajar la guardia. Estaba sudando frío.

― ¡Relájate Zak! Sólo juega con tu mente ― Advirtió otro de ellos.

Desde arriba de una explanada Kiriko preparó su puntería. Tenía que ser un tiro certero y perfecto. Listo su objetivo, disparó cerca del pie de éste.

El herido dio un salto y un grito de dolor. ― ¡Maldición! ¡Te dije que no jugaba Rei! ― Exclamó tirándose al suelo.

El trío volteó tratando de buscar a su atacante, pero Kiriko fue más rápida y pudo esconderse a tiempo como si nada hubiese pasado.

― ¿Te crees muy listo no es así? ― Cuestionó Rei empezando a asustarse también.

Shinnosuke se encogió de hombros. ―… No debieron subestimarme ―

Otro disparo propinado por Kiriko volvió a dar en el blanco de uno de los criminales. Específicamente, al que le estaba hablando Shinnosuke. Cayó al suelo gritando de dolor y sujetándose el hombro, lugar del impacto recibido.

El líder harto de la situación exclamó. ― ¡Suficiente! ― Empezó a disparar como loco.

Shinnosuke aprovechó y disparó hacia las lámparas que colgaban del techo para crear un ambiente más tenso y fácil. Desesperados, los dos restantes continuaron disparando sin rumbo alguno. Mientras los caídos seguían retorciéndose de dolor.

Kiriko aprovechó y gracias a la luz de la Luna que llegaba a través de una ventana de aquella fábrica abandonada; se lanzó de aquella explanada cayendo encima de uno de los criminales restantes. Estando sobre sus hombros, ella le golpeó la cara, mientras éste inútilmente intentaba quitársela de encima.

― ¿Quién demonios eres? ¡Quítate! ¡Quítate! ― Exclamaba.

Kiriko no obedeció ni contestó. Ejerció toda la fuerza posible y con sus brazos logró darle una vuelta completa al cuerpo de ese sujeto derribándolo al suelo duro con sus pies encima de la espalda de éste para que no pudiera levantarse.

― Creo que así son las cosas más justas ¿No? ― Pidió algo burlona. Usó sus esposas con habilidad y lo dejó atado a uno de los postes de aquel viejo lugar.

― Maldita… ― Masculló entre dientes, logrando ver que había sido vergonzosamente vencido por una mujer.

― Ya te acostumbrarás a la idea ― Musitó ella con descaro, dándole unos golpecitos en la cabeza.

― ¿Ned? ¿Ned dónde estás? ― Llamó desesperado el único que quedaba.

Antes de desaparecer Kiriko le dio una señal al mencionado de que guardara silencio. Invadido por el miedo, asintió. Luego de esto ella se alejó para reencontrarse con su pareja.

― ¿Quién es el que no tiene oportunidad ahora? ― Se mofó Shinnosuke desde la oscuridad.

― ¡Muéstrate! ― Exigió con desesperación.

― No creo querer hacerlo… ― Respondió Shinnosuke.

El último que quedaba en pie sudó frío cuando el metal frío de un arma tocó su espalda. Al instante alzó sus manos. ― ¡Maldición! ― Masculló.

―… En este momento yo me estoy divirtiendo, y eso casi nunca ocurre ― Argumentó Kiriko con su mano firme en aquella arma.

― ¿Una mujer? ― Repitió el líder. Soltó una risa. ― ¡Creí que vendrías más preparado Kamen Rider! ― Exclamó.

Kiriko empezó a rodearlo sin dejar de apuntarlo. ―… Soy todo lo que necesita ― Comentó.

― ¿Segura? ― Le retó mostrando una sonrisa de lado. Kiriko no se inmutó, hasta que de pronto tres luces de color rojo apuntaron su cuerpo.

Bajó la mirada. ― Un plan B ¿Eh? ― Musitó dándose cuenta de la realidad del asunto.

El hombre con descaro se giró. ― Así funcionan las cosas… lástima que el Kamen Rider no podrá salvarte ―

Ella lentamente bajó el arma. ―… No esperaba que lo hiciera ― Aseguró.

― Entrégame el arma ¡Ahora! ― Ordenó. ― No querrás recibir tres agujeros en ese cuerpo ¿O sí? ―

Kiriko formó un mohín, pero obedeció. Colocó su arma en el suelo y la pateó en dirección al criminal. Éste se agachó, la tomó y ahora él le apuntó.

― ¿Qué tal el panorama ahora detective? ― Gritó con burla. ― Tú novia pagará lo que le pasó a mis compañeros ―

― De hecho ahora soy… ―

― ¡Cállate! ― Exclamó volviendo a apuntarle con el arma.

Kiriko alzó sus manos en señal de paz. ― Está bien… ― Musitó.

El líder miró hacia arriba donde sus francotiradores y el resto de su equipo se encontraba. ― ¡Ustedes, terminen de cargar el botín! ―

Los de arriba asintieron y se pusieron en marcha. ― ¡Enseguida Koji!

De pronto un par de aplausos alertaron al recién nombrado. Cómo reflejo tomó a Kiriko en sus manos y siguió apuntándole. Shinnosuke salió de las sombras.

― Esto en verdad es divertido ―

El otro dio una sonrisa tonta. ― Lo será… cuando esta bala atraviese a esta mujer ― Sentenció presionando el filo de aquella arma en la sien de ella. Kiriko ni se inmutó.

Shinnosuke sonrió de lado. ― ¿De verdad crees que Kiriko será tu rehén? ― Se mofó.

La mencionada habló. ― Él tiene razón… ― Comentó.

― ¿Eh? ― Esa distracción, ayudó a que Kiriko con sus zapatos especiales pudiera propinarle una patada al tipo y quitarle el arma de las manos. Debido al dolor, éste retrocedió. ― ¡Ahhh! ¡Maldición! ¡Estúpida! ―

Kiriko recogió el arma de nuevo y se colocó a lado de su marido. ― ¿De verdad creíste que sería así de fácil? ― Se burló.

― No por nada es mi compañera ― Agregó Shinnosuke.

Los ojos de Koji se ampliaron. ― ¡Entonces fuiste tú…! ―

― Fue un poco lento ¿No es así? ― Cuestionó Shinnosuke a su compañera.

Kiriko asintió. ― Sí… esto llevó más de lo que esperaba ―

― ¡Cállense! ― Exclamó muy enfadado. Ambos lo miraron. ― ¿Acaso olvidan quién tiene el control? ― Interrogó haciendo una señala para que su equipo de otros diez hombres llegaran a escena y rodearan a la pareja de detectives. Antes de que comenzaran con el ataque masivo, Shinnosuke le susurró algo a Kiriko, ella asintió y ambos se separaron para esquivar aquellas balas y atacar a los criminales para dejarlos fuera. Kiriko usaba su súper fuerza atlética para escalar y llegar los criminales, darles unas buenas patadas y dejarlos fuera en cuestión de segundos. En la parte de abajo Shinnosuke usaba su arma y disparaba con habilidad en otras ocasiones realizaba peleas cuerpo a cuerpo.

Asustado por lo que acontecía, Koji se apresuró para embolsar su botín de millones de yenes, diamantes y joyas. Pero de pronto un grupo armado de policías llegaron a escena e intervinieron llevándose a los criminales caídos, la pareja Tomari por fin encajonó Koji con las "manos en la masa".

― Creo… que no fue tan fácil ― Musitó viéndose derrotado. ― ¿Cómo fue qué…? ―

El detective sonrió. ― Todo fue fácil, dejé que Kiriko se ocupará de los tuyos, sabía que habría más detrás por eso mientras ella te distraía yo llamé a la unidad policíaca ― Explicó son simpleza. Shinnosuke se acercó y ajustó las esposas en la muñeca del hombre. ― Koji Jung estás arrestado por la ola de robos de dinero y piedras preciosas y asesinatos alrededor de cinco ciudades ― Se encaminó con él para llevarlo con los respectivos guardias. ―… Tú y tus amigos pasarán mucho tiempo en las sombras, te dije que tomaras la opción fácil ― Agregó.

― Felices Fiestas ― Se mofó Kiriko haciendo una reverencia.

El hombre gruñó enfurecido.

― Les agradecemos mucho el apoyo, a ambos… ah… Señor y Señora… Detectives… ¿Tomari? ― Intentó decir el oficial al mando. La pareja sonrió mientras asentían.

― Procuren mantenerlos bien resguardados, no sabemos de lo que podrían ser capaces ya estando en prisión ― Aconsejó Shinnosuke.

El oficial ajustó su gorra en reverencia. ― Lo haremos… que pasen feliz Navidad ―

― Felices fiestas para ustedes también ― Respondió Kiriko.

El oficial y el resto de las unidades empezaron a despejar el lugar.

― ¿Sabes? Krim estaría muy orgulloso… lo has hecho bien Tomari-san ― Comentó Kiriko con un tono de orgullo.

Shinnosuke sonrió y asintió. ― Gracias Kiriko… ― Luego éste estiró sus brazos y ahogó un bostezo. ― Bueno… ahora enserio que quiero volver a casa ―

― Entonces vámonos… ―

 **.**

 **.**

Los recién casados por fin pudieron darse el respiro que necesitaban a la par que se sentaban en aquel largo sofá.

― Creo que mi cerebro dejará de funcionar la siguientes horas… ― Musitó él de forma cansada.

― Y tanto que te cuesta volver a estar en marcha ¿No es así? ― Se mofó su esposa.

Él resopló y se giró dándole una mirada de disgusto. ― Graciosa… ―

Ella soltó una risita y se giró hacia el reloj de pared. ― Bueno esa misión nos llevó casi todo el día… ya casi son las 7 de la noche ― Anunció con desánimo. ― Y ni siquiera logré terminar de colocar esos adornos… ― Musitó señalando dichos objetos que yacían regados por el piso.

Shinnosuke suspiró. ―Me disculpo… de no haber estado jugando con ese grupo de idiotas esto no estaría pasando ― Comentó con tristeza. Ella lo miró. ―… No era esta la primera Navidad contigo que tenía en mente ― Confesó.

Una idea golpeó la mente de la joven. ― Creo que sé cómo puede mejorar ― Anunció.

Él ladeó su cabeza confundido. ― ¿De qué hablas? ―

Ella se puso de pie mientras él la observaba. ― Aún nos quedan algunas horas y quedan pocos adornos ― Comentó señalando su reloj de mano y la caja de adornos. ― ¿Qué dices si nos ponemos a trabajar en ello? ― Opinó.

Una sonrisa adornó la cara de él mientras momentáneamente se ponía de pie frente a ella. ― Eso en verdad me gustaría ―

Ambos se sonrieron y asintieron con determinación.

Trabajando como el equipo que eran lograron que la decoración fuera más fácil y divertida. Aquellas luces y escarcha fueron colocadas en las paredes y ventanas. Shinnosuke cargó a Kiriko en sus hombros para que esa tarea fuera completada exitosamente.

Luego de eso, lo siguiente en la lista era terminar de decorar aquel árbol de Navidad. Sólo le faltaban un par de adornos y encender aquellas brillantes luces de colores.

Shinnosuke se ocupó de desempolvar unos cuantos, Kiriko había ido a la habitación y cuando regresó traía consigo otra caja más.

― ¿Y eso? ― Pidió él. ― Creí que ya eran los últimos ―

Kiriko sonrió y sacó lo que había en la caja. ― Lo sé… pero los vi aquel día que salí de compras… y no pude resistirme ― Anunció sacando un grupo de carritos de juguete. Que curiosamente a ambos les recordaban a los shift cars. ― Creo que podrían encajar perfectamente aquí ― Agregó señalando los huecos vacíos del árbol.

Shinnosuke sonrió y se le acercó. ―… Nuestro árbol será el más especial ― Comentó tomando aquellos carritos en sus manos para colocarlos en el árbol.

Unos minutos más tarde su pequeña casa y árbol estaban llenos del espíritu Navideño. Encendieron las luces de aquel arbolito y retrocedieron para poder observarlo.

La sonrisa de Kiriko se amplió. Hace tanto tiempo que no sentía esta paz interior, este sentimiento de que a partir de ahora todo mejoraría.

― Definitivamente es hermoso… ― Musitó ella con los brillando por aquellas luces.

Su marido asintió y se volvió a ella sonriendo. ― Sí que lo es ― La abrazó por los hombros pegándola a él. Ambos disfrutaron del tacto y de aquella vista.

 **.**

 **.**

― Me siento realmente culpable, no creí que el caso se llevaría todo el día ― Comentó Shinnosuke totalmente avergonzado y triste. ―… Debí de haber hecho una reservación en algún lugar para ir cenar… tal vez si vamos ahora podríamos… ―

Kiriko ahogó una risita. ― No te preocupes por eso… ― Señaló la bolsa de comestibles que estaba en la mesa. ― De hecho me impresiona que se te ocurriera ― Musitó pensativa y asombrada.

Shinnosuke formó un mohín. ― ¡Vaya, eso en verdad me hace sentir mejor! ― Dijo con sarcasmo.

Ella le colocó una mano en su hombro. ― Sabes que sólo bromeo ― Susurró. Volvió su atención a los ingredientes. ―… Igual podríamos preparar de ese ramen instantáneo ¿No crees? ―

― Nuestras opciones se remiten a eso… ¿por qué no? ― Dijo él con entusiasmo.

 **.**

 **.**

Momentos más tarde la pareja se encontraba cenando en aquella pequeña mesa frente al árbol de Navidad que recién habían terminado de armar y decorar. Se encontraban en medio de un silencio, pero de un silencio para nada incómodo; de hecho era bastante agradable y reconfortante.

―… No era mi idea ― Comentó él, dejando de comer. Ella también se detuvo. ―… Pero ahora veo que es aún mejor ―

Ella asintió. ― Y todavía no termina ― Canturreó ligeramente.

Él ladeó su cabeza confundido. ― Kiriko ¿pero qué…? ―

― Espérame aquí ― Pidió saliendo de ahí en dirección a la cocina. Segundos más tarde regresó con una caja de color rojo en mano. ―… Faltan unos minutos más para que sea Navidad, eso significa que aún es tu cumpleaños Tomari-san ― Anunció destapando aquella caja, para revelar un pastel sencillo de crema y fresas. ― No lo preparé yo… pero igual podemos disfrutar de él ―

Shinnosuke se golpeó mentalmente. Soltó risitas de forma torpe. ― Wow… con tantas cosas no recordaba que era mi cumpleaños ― Musitó avergonzado.

Ella sonrió y encendió aquella velita. ― Sé que tu cumpleaños nunca fue de tu agrado… pero no quise que te lo perdieras… ―

Él colocó su mano sobre la de ella. ― Es perfecto… muchas gracias Kiriko ―

La sonrisa de la mujer se amplió y se colocó detrás de él. ― Bueno… no siempre se cumplen 25 años en víspera de Navidad ―

Él la miró por sobre su hombro. ―… Y menos cuando eres recién casado ― Agregó divertido.

Ambos rieron. Y ambos tararearon la canción de feliz cumpleaños, después él apagó aquella vela y aplaudieron con entusiasmo. Se encaminaron al sofá para poder disfrutar de aquel pastel y una cajita de dulces de bolitas de leche. Shinnosuke observaba a su esposa en ratos. Jamás se imaginó de esa manera. Hace un año estaba combatiendo a un roidmude que jugaba con la electricidad de la ciudad, ahora estaba casado con su compañera y ambos disfrutaban de aquella velada sin preocupaciones. De pronto notó algo curioso y empezó a sonreír.

― ¿Qué ocurre? ― Pidió Kiriko mirándolo con extrañeza.

Él negó. ― Nada… es sólo que… ― Señaló la cabeza de ella.

Kiriko alzó la vista notando algo peculiar colgando. Ella sonrió de lado. ― Con que era parte de tu plan ¿eh? El truco del muérdago, muy gracioso… ―

Él se encogió de hombros. ― No perdía nada intentándolo ― Excusó.

Ella negó siguiéndole el juego. Y luego tiró de su corbata. ― Ven aquí… ―

El sonido masivo de campanas y alarmas de autos se hicieron resonar cuando la Navidad había llegado y con ello el beso que ambos compartieron. Se separaron sonriendo ante la perfección con la que había ocurrido todo.

Segundos después Shinnosuke sin ninguna dificultad cargó a su esposa estilo nupcial. Ella soltó un leve quejido.

― ¿Tomari-san? ―

Él sonrió ampliamente. ― Es Navidad ahora… creo que merecemos terminar nuestra Luna de Miel ¿No crees? ―

Ella se sonrojó ante la insinuación de él. Le dio un golpecito en el hombro. ― Tanjoubi Omedetou Tomari-san… ― Musitó.

Shinnosuke lo tomó como aceptación. Y entre risas ambos se encaminaron hacia su habitación, que desde ahora en adelante compartirían.

Y esta sería la primera de muchas Noches Buenas, Cumpleaños y Navidades que celebrarían juntos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **N/A:** Bueno por fin terminé. Me tomó más tiempo del esperado, pero es que he estado muy ocupada, pero tenía que hacerlo, es el cumpleaños de Shinnosuke bebé y por nada del mundo lo dejaría pasar. Espero haya sido de su agrado. Oh y desde ya me gustaría desearles a todos y a cada uno **¡Feliz Navidad!** Que se lo pasen de lo más increíble y de ser posible nos leemos en otro fic antes de terminar el 2015.

¡Hasta la próxima!

 **GEMITHA0208**


End file.
